


Peel The Scars From off My Back

by dawningli



Series: Way Home [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, PTSD!Raleigh, PTSD!Yancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们会去香港，好吗？然后我们去看看那些现在已经变成了参观景点和博物馆的地方。然后我们去见朋友。”如果他们还在。“没亲身参与一直是我的遗憾，你明白吧？光在脑子里听你大喊可不是什么最佳的打Kaiju方式。——所以别这么姑娘气了，Kid，放心。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peel The Scars From off My Back

**Author's Note:**

> 《Way Home》的番外。

1

Yancy洗盘子。Raleigh从他身后经过，从冰箱里抱了一包爆米花出来，转身去够洗碗池边上的微波炉。

“我们可以哪儿都不去。”Raleigh关上微波炉的门，听着犹豫得很。

“我们当然要去。”Yancy说。

“这不是什么必须去做的事情。”他的手还停留在微波炉上，将Yancy从身后环绕住。

“难不成你害怕他们看到你的络腮胡？”

“别傻了。你知道我在说什么。Yancy？”

Yancy伸出一只沾着泡沫的手就照着Raleigh的胡子摸了过去。Raleigh灵活地闪到一边，发出抱怨的动静。Yancy顺势从Raleigh手臂的包围之下脱离出来，把洗干净的盘子扔进碗柜，踢了一脚。它不轻不重地发出一声闷响。

“我们去看看。我还没去过那儿呢。如今我可没有免费环游世界的权利了。你还有，政府雇员。”

他都能听见Raleigh翻白眼的噪音了。

“PPDC早就不是政府部门了。它是——”

“前地下组织。战争结束了，记得吗？五年了，Kiddo。”

Raleigh没说话。Yancy叹口气，拿起清洁布擦掉灶台上Raleigh不小心溅出来的奶油酱汁，手一抖，差一点让边上的汤锅给烫着。

“很难记得。”Raleigh低声说。“比如这种时候。”

Yancy放下手。

“你不认为这趟旅行会对我的——我们的PTSD有好处？”他问。

“你的PTSD已经……”

“不，它没有。”

 

现在他们能睡在一个房间。经过第一天晚上同床的平静之后，第二天Yancy再次复发了。多亏他那时只剩下一只手能正常使用，没多久就让Raleigh制止住。第三天Raleigh又被Yancy赶回了对床。没再出什么问题，他们就这么办了。

除了被噩梦惊醒的那些漫漫长夜，这跟他们孩提时代的生活没什么区别。

他们做同样的噩梦。机械的女声不断重复着Knifehead的代号。起床、穿衣、装备、出发、疼痛、死亡……然后一切重新回放一遍。在那些他满头大汗醒来的那些瞬间，Raleigh的眼睛也总睁着，惊恐地瞪着他，手几乎要越过他们之间那点不大的缝隙去确认他的脉搏。每到这些日子，白天Yancy在车行工作时总会被来自Raleigh的沉重的担忧压着，几乎让他感到负担。

他的PTSD当然还没有痊愈。

Raleigh的也是。

 

“我不知道。也许吧。但这也有可能是反效果。”Raleigh回答道。“无论怎么说，如果你愿意，我们可以不用去那些……地方。就见见那些还在Shatterdome工作的朋友——”

他不说了。

Yancy叹了口气。“是的，Kiddo，我们在那儿没什么朋友。”没剩几个了。

Raleigh抿起了嘴。

“而且我还知道你已经买好了两张机票。”Yancy接着说。

Raleigh僵了僵。

“抱歉，Yancy，我总是忘……”

“我们会去香港，好吗？然后我们去看看那些现在已经变成了参观景点和博物馆的地方。然后我们去见朋友。”如果他们还在。“没亲身参与一直是我的遗憾，你明白吧？光在脑子里听你大喊可不是什么最佳的打Kaiju方式。——所以别这么姑娘气了，Kid，放心。”

Raleigh把头埋进他的颈窝，短暂地停留了一会儿。Yancy知道他在说好。

肢体接触总是叫人感到安慰的，而Raleigh总是那个更需要拥抱的家伙，那个弟弟。他想念这感觉，让被汲取能量成了件有成就感的事。作为兄长这一直是他的本能。

微波炉叮了一声。Raleigh的手在Yancy的腰上紧了紧，然后松开了，舔舔嘴唇，煞有介事地清了清喉咙。

“所以，恐怖片？”他问道，往客厅走去。

Yancy拿着爆米花跟上他的脚步。

 

一周后他们抵达香港。

十一月份的风球袭击香港，Yancy在飞机上什么都没看到，清晨七点的天空颜色几乎和遮光罩没什么区别。Raleigh狼吞虎咽地吃着自己那份味道平淡的烤鸡肉饭，Yancy什么都没吃。

他们在一小时后降落。Yancy在飞机落地的过程中几乎恐慌发作，Raleigh的手牢牢地按在他的肩头。

落地那一刻Yancy喘息起来，如同潜水许久才找到安全冰洞的海豹。Raleigh什么都没说，伸手去拿行李，他在座位上慢慢地，一口一口呼吸着机舱里滞闷的空气。

“我们先去见Tendo，怎么样？”Raleigh说。

Yancy同意了，接过Raleigh递给他的那个轻一些的行李包。

 

 

2

Tendo发福了。他们拥抱的时候Yancy拍了拍他微凸的肚子。

“几个月了？”Raleigh上去抱他的时候问。

“滚一边儿去。”Tendo大笑着把他推开。

他们上了Tendo的小车。Tendo唠叨着，从美国总统中期选举说到他们家附近菜场里哪家的青菜最新鲜。Raleigh不断地插科打诨，骂Tendo已经成了个“没意思的小市民”。Yancy坐在副驾驶座，听着，在适当的时候笑，盯着车窗玻璃上的一层水雾。

“那是国际金融中心。”Tendo对Yancy说。“他们又建起了一座新的。坚固多了。”

“看起来不错。”Yancy说。然后他意识到隔着一层雾气他什么都看不见。

“所以我们今天能吃上你夫人的杰作吗？”Raleigh很快问道。

 

女人和孩子在阳台上玩着玩具。孩子们尖声笑着。

Raleigh自告奋勇去洗菜，客厅里只留下了Yancy和Tendo。

“你还好吗？”Tendo问。

“过得去。”Yancy敷衍道。

“我不想待会儿吃饭的时候把你灌醉了再套你的话，所以告诉我。”Tendo皱起眉。

Yancy笑了。“如果我是你，我不会喜欢‘把Yancy Becket灌醉’这个主意的。非常非常糟糕的主意。我睡着的时候可是个大规模杀伤性武器。”

这不是个好笑话，因为Tendo的眉头皱得更紧了。

“如果当时我知道你还活着，绝对不会让Raleigh就那么跑了——”

“我们可以跳过以前的事儿不提。”Yancy打断他。

“你知道，现在所有的问题都是从曾经的那些事儿当中留下来的。”

“我知道。”Yancy答道。

“所以——”

“天啊。你跟以前一样烦。能不能还是把我灌醉？”

这次Tendo真的喷笑了出来，拍着他的肩膀，站起来去厨房动手烧菜。Yancy想了想，坐在原地打开了电视。

 

“我恨这里。”Raleigh趴在桌上说。

“我也是。”Tendo瘫在椅子上回答道。

“我叫你走的。”Raleigh说，“你怎么不回美国去？该死的你这么关注中期选举，甚至看每场辩论，却不愿意搬回旧金山自己投上一票？”

“去他妈的政治！”Tendo喊道。“去他妈的投票。在美国亚裔的发言权就是狗屎。根本不是这么回事儿。我离不开这儿了。就是走不了。”

“为什么？”Raleigh嘟囔着问。

Tendo没回答，呼呼睡了过去。

Yancy把他抬回了床上，和Raleigh一起向他的夫人告别，尽量忽视她有些紧张地盯着他脸上伤疤的视线。Raleigh醉醺醺地摸着熟睡的孩子们的脑袋，告诉她他们有多可爱。

 

“操。我的头要疼炸了。”Raleigh呻吟着，翻了个身。“能把窗帘拉回去吗，Yancy？”

Yancy只好又把窗帘拉了起来。Raleigh舒了口气。“谢了，兄弟。我得再睡一会儿。你叫个客房服务弄点中饭上来，或者下楼去吃他们的自助餐——怎么都行。别走远，好吗？我再睡个俩小时就……”

Yancy的手指穿过他的头发，在他头皮上轻轻按压着。Raleigh舒服地哼哼着。

“……好。”

 

他睡着之后Yancy下楼去，在楼下吃了一点面条和一笼蒸饺。它们不错。然后他出酒店逛了一圈。

在一个街角他突然呼吸困难起来，赶紧后退离开了那个地方。过了五分钟他才喘匀那口气。

他绕着那片区域走了一圈，似乎又通过Raleigh的眼睛看见了全息显示屏上虚拟的Gipsy，举着那条巨大如同利剑的邮轮。他的右手很沉，但也很稳。

 

他回到房间。Raleigh躺在床上，闭着眼睛。

“起床吃饭，Rals。”Yancy说。“我给你带了肠粉。”

“我们还是应该回去。”Raleigh说，睁开了眼睛。

Yancy举起右手给他看。它没抖。

“我梦到你被Otachi抓走了。”Raleigh说。“它抓着你飞得很高，然后它就——”

“我活着。”Yancy坐到他身边，抓着他的后脑勺，“我活着，Kid。”

“我不知道，Yancy。”Raleigh说。“我不知道。你觉得我是不是只是做了个梦，梦里你长了道伤疤，还有颤抖的右手？”

“还不够吗？”Yancy喊道，“你觉得我这些操蛋的伤痕都是你脑补出来的？”

Raleigh还是定定地看着他。他的瞳孔放大，身体小幅度地颤抖，额头上都是冷汗。

他没醒过来。他在夜惊。

“操。醒醒，Rals。你在做梦，醒醒！”

但Raleigh没有回应。Yancy躺下来搂住他，拍他的背，吻他的额头，就像个该死的妈妈一样。他在Raleigh耳边低声念着：“没事了。我在这儿。好吗？我没死。Otachi伤不着我。我和你在一起，听到了吗？我和你在一起。”

Raleigh渐渐放松下来。Yancy脑海里的Gispy消失了，漂浮上来一些让他舒心的安慰感，跟着大量熟悉而陌生，毫无形状的情感碎片。

那是什么？

在Yancy意识到它们之前，他吻住了他的弟弟。

 

 

3

他不知道应该对什么感到更为惊讶些。是他做出的行为，还是他对做出这行为毫无悔意。他唯一知道的是Raleigh尝起来像盐和铁。

Raleigh还处在REM（快速动眼睡眠）中。Yancy能看见他的眼球在薄薄一层眼皮下左右小幅转动着。他的舌头溜入他弟弟齿间，手按住他被冷汗浸湿的脖颈，舔着他舌头上留下来的昨夜白酒的气味。

Raleigh在睡梦中呻吟起来，哼声被Yancy悉数吞下。他的手滑进Raleigh的T恤，用力推挤着他后背紧实的肌肉，毫无章法地揉按着，接着继续下潜，几乎给他兄弟的腰侧留下淤痕。他松开Raleigh的嘴唇，开始在他的下巴、耳朵、脖子上胡乱亲吻起来。

“Yancy……”

Yancy冻结了。他几乎用了对抗Kaiju的勇气才抬起头看向Raleigh的脸。

但Raleigh闭着眼睛。他没有醒。相反地，他继续深深地叹息，挺起腰部压向Yancy的胯。他硬了，阴茎隔着一条短裤挤在Yancy腿间。Yancy定住了，几乎觉得自己要被那温度烫伤。他的手迅速替他做出了决定，隔着裤子抚摸他弟弟的欲望，没什么耐心地揉搓着。

Yancy自己也硬得发疼，但他没时间去照顾自己的需求。快感不断冲击着他的神经，逼得他闭上眼睛不看Raleigh，否则他一定会就那么射在裤子里面。

他不知道他在做什么。但Raleigh显然很享受，在他唇齿之间大口地喘息着。这就好。这就好。没什么更重要的了。

“Yancy。”

他猛地睁开眼，正对上Raleigh的眼睛。

他听见自己嘶喊Raleigh的名字。他听见Knifehead的吼声。他听见海水，听见恐惧，听见停止的心跳。他看见自己被揪出Gispy。他看见海水，雪地，钢铁，蓝色红色白色红色红色红色红色黑色。

Raleigh抓住他。接着一切都褪去了。

 

Yancy醒来时他们维持着原样，湿冷粘稠，在皱成一团的被单中间紧依着彼此。他的衣服还大致完好地留在身上。

Raleigh闭着眼睛。Yancy知道他醒着。

“我在。”Raleigh说。

Yancy吞咽了一下。

“这是什么？”他问。“我们怎么了？”

Raleigh闭着眼睛。

“我不知道。”Raleigh说。

Yancy深吸一口气，从他弟弟身边退开，爬起来去浴室，以昔日军人的速度扒光衣服，关上洗澡间的门，打开水龙头。冷水拍打在他头顶上，他一阵瑟缩，但很快适应了。感谢那些伤疤。

Raleigh跟了进来。

“别。”Yancy说，几乎用上了命令的语气。

Raleigh像没听见似的，脱掉短裤和T恤，随手扔在地上。他拉开门跨进来，把水龙头拧到热水一头，然后把Yancy拉近。

 

Yancy此前不知道他们在这方面也如此契合。他不知道Raleigh在被进入时会发出野兽一样的嘶嘶声，不知道他喜欢把腿搭在他肩上好让他进得更深些，不知道他在高潮时喜欢用Yancy的嘴堵住自己的呻吟。

他不应该知道这些的。

 

他们那晚睡在Yancy的床上。Yancy梦见他们熟睡，没有Kaiju，没有血，没有噪音。柔和的蓝灰色层层包裹着他们。

醒来时，Raleigh正探索着那些Knifehead在他身上留下的深深浅浅的疤痕，用舌头和嘴唇轻柔缓慢地感受着。

Yancy的手指插进Raleigh的金色短发。Raleigh抬头看他，嘴角弯起一个Yancy熟悉的弧度。

Yancy闭上眼睛，任Raleigh吻去那些看不见的伤痕。

 

 

tbc


End file.
